Dirty Sanchez
Kane Sanchez, most commonly known as Dirty Sanchez, is a recurring character in the Mig 10 Franchise, notably appearing in the series Mig X, followed by his final appearance in the special, The Terminus of Gamma. Appearance In the past, Dirty was a relatively normal man. He had dark blue hair that was stylized with his hair slicked upwards and to the left, and it was relatively short. In his casual attire, he wore a black, pinstripe jacket with a grey and blue striped tie and a light grey dress shirt underneath, with pinstripe pants. He typically wore black, blue-rimmed sunglasses and occasionally wore a black fedora with a faded blue stripe. He also sported a mustache and a goatee extending from his life and to his chin. Typically, he smoked cigarettes and large cigars. In the present, Dirty has changed drastically with age. His hair style is now messier and going downwards, still slicked. His hair is now grey-blue. He has grown out his facial hair considerably; it now goes all the way up his cheeks and towards his sideburns, and his mustache has connected to it. He now wears prescription, black-rimmed glasses. In terms of clothing, he now wears a burgundy collared shirt with a loose, black and blue tie, and typically a grey scarf around his neck. Occasionally, he sports a dark brown trench coat. He has black suspenders and tattered black pants, with black dress shoes. He now also wears a watch. In what was going to be his appearance in Dirty, he would have worn a navy blue jacket with a white-collared shirt and a blue, striped tie, alongside with the same general hair style and facial hair as his appearance in The Terminus of Gamma. Personality As seen during the events of Mig X, Dirty has a carefree and somewhat immature sense of humor; his nickname should be an example of this. However, he takes his work more seriously, becoming a very focused individual. Dirty is rather reckless and honest, speaking the truth whenever possible and having a general disregard for others' emotions. He is also very charismatic towards women, often times being seen as flirtatious and, for lack of a better term, horny. However, he does have repressed feelings towards his past. His refusal to speak about it signifies a much darker childhood. In the past, Dirty grew up in a highly abusive and dysfunctional household, relying on his one sister, Virginia, to be there for him, though she began to turn cold and attached herself closer to their father. Eventually, Dirty was taken hostage by a vicious gang and learned to kill. While in his late teens, Dirty began to grow extreme hostile and determined; often times he would get into fights and attack people, and always follow what his leader(s) had to say. While older, Dirty has grown to be much more calm and very depressed. No longer the careless, brutally honest man-child, Dirty has now faced tough times and the true harshness of reality, trying many times to end his life. He retains some semblance of his humorous self. Powers & Abilities While not having any supernatural abilities, Dirty is rather intelligent. He grew up to always be aware of his surroundings and to figure out the truth behind everything. Unfortunately, he never got to use his intelligence in any sort of schooling. History Prior to Mig X TO BE WRITTEN. Appearances *''The End of Something New, Part 1'' (first appearance)) *''The End of Something New, Part 2'' *''The Terminus of Gamma'' (death) Trivia *Ethan made the image seen above. *Dirty was created in 2012 by myself and Sif, primarily as a "joke." He was the first ever creation involved with the Mig 10 Franchise. **Dirty Sanchez and Gadget Man were made around the same time. *His true name was never ever decided, and it was always just 'Dirty,' until The Terminus of Gamma. *Bits and pieces of Dirty's history are inspired from other things. *The inspiration for his appearance comes from Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Hemsworth, Hugh Jackman, and myself. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mig X Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios Category:Humans Category:Heroes